


we decide our destiny

by nikiluvrr



Category: ENHYPEN (Band), I-LAND (Korea TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, M/M, hope y'all enjoy :D, the soulmates fic that no one asked for
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-06
Updated: 2020-10-06
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:27:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26844373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nikiluvrr/pseuds/nikiluvrr
Summary: soulmate au where when your soulmate gets a tattoo, it appears on you as well.and of course sunghoon's soulmate would be a nerd.
Relationships: Park Sunghoon & Shim Jaeyoon | Jake
Comments: 10
Kudos: 104





	we decide our destiny

It was ironic, he thinks, that his soulmate was a nerd. Who better for him, Park Sunghoon, a college dropout who is pursuing a figure skating career, than a dork who willingly tattooed a Shakespeare quote on his arm? 

Everything happened too fast. One second he was gliding across the ice, getting ready to do a triple axel, and the next he felt painful prickles on his right arm. He lost his concentration and fell on the side of his thigh with a thud. He hardly noticed the pain from the fall though. 

Still sitting on the ice, he lifted the sleeve of his right arm and stared at the black writing on his forearm. Holy shit.

“Holy shit! Are you okay?”

Jay, who had decided to study with Heeseung at the rink today, shouted from the door. Sunghoon managed to pull himself up and skated towards Jay, still staring at the writing on his arm.

“That was the hardest I’ve ever seen you fall, what the hell happened? Are you okay?” Jay helped Sunghoon walk to the bench in the change room. “What’s wrong with your arm?”

His eyes still on his very new mark, Sunghoon wordlessly lifted his arm to show Jay. Jay opened his mouth as if to say something and then closed it. He blinked and then grinned.

“Heeseung! Quick!” Jay pulled Heeseung over to where he and Sunghoon were sitting down. ¨Look! Sunghoonie has a soulmate!¨

Heeseung looked down at Sunghoon’s arm where the writing was etched into his skin and grinned. “What does it say?”

“I think it’s Shakespeare,” Sunghoon answers, his finger tracing the words on his arm.

“It is not in the stars to hold our destiny but in ourselves,” Jay read out loud and then snorted. “Of course your soulmate would be a nerd.”

Heeseung laughed and patted Sunghoon on the shoulder. “Congrats. What are you going to do?”

Sunghoon shrugged, finally taking his eyes off his arm to look at his friends. “Nothing, I guess?” 

Sunghoon had thought about having a soulmate; everyone did. But he never believed he would actually have someone in the universe who would be perfect for him. How was he supposed to know what to do? 

Sunghoon thought having a soulmate was a distant thing, something that could never affect him, until a year ago when Jay suddenly had a butterfly tattoo appear on his shoulder and bitched about it for a week. But, after he met Heeseung, Jay flaunted their matching tattoos every chance he got. Sunghoon knew they were a perfect match and he was thankful to the universe for bringing his best friends together, but when it came to him, it was a different story. How can the universe know who he was perfect for if he didn’t even know himself or what he wanted?

“I can’t really do anything about it. I’ll just have to be patient. It’s not like I can run around and ask every person I meet if they got a tattoo recently,” Sunghoon says casually, in a tone that’s the opposite of what he’s feeling.

“Why not,” Jay questions, pulling Heeseung closer. “It worked out perfectly for me.”

“Except for the part where I thought you were a stalker for a month,” Heeseung teases, blushing, as he interlocks his hand with Jay’s.

Sunghoon rolls his eyes at his friend’s antics and starts to take off his skates. There was no way he could skate after what just happened. He would probably break his arm and be disqualified in the upcoming competition, and no way could that happen.

While packing up, Sunghoon glanced at his best friends who were busy teasing each other playfully and reminiscing about the time when they first met. Watching them being very much in love, Sunghoon smiled softly. Maybe he was looking forward to meeting his soulmate after all.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A couple of weeks had passed since Sunghoon had gotten his soulmark and he had almost forgotten about it. He had been busy perfecting his skating routine for the upcoming competition, trying hard not to think about the writing on his arm. He couldn’t afford to lose his concentration so close to the competition that will decide his future. Sunghoon had decided to worry about finding his soulmate later, after he wins gold at nationals.

He had just walked through the door to the rink, when he noticed a boy around his age on the ice, shooting pucks into a goalie net. Sunghoon checked his phone to make sure he was on the right day, even though he had already checked this morning, and quickly put on his skates, tying them loosely in a rush. He needed to stop the boy before his blades ruined Sunghoon’s ice even more.

As Sunghoon skated frantically to the hockey player, he got a better look at the boy who was wasting his practice time. He was shorter than Sunghoon by a few inches and was wearing a black t-shirt. He wore a backwards snap back which made Sunghoon almost roll his eyes. He looks like a typical hockey boy, Sunghoon thought, groaning internally.

“Hey! You aren’t supposed to be here. I booked the ice a week ago. You have the wrong day,” Sunghoon said, wasting no time for pleasantries. He realized after he had been done talking that he sounded rude, but to be fair, he was right and his competition was tomorrow. He had booked the ice a week early to specifically avoid encounters like this.

The boy turned around and looked over Sunghoon, catching his annoyed expression, and then furrowed his eyebrows.

“Are you sure? My coach told me to be here at 9:00 Friday.” He picked up his puck and hockey stick. “If you need to practice, I can get off and wait by the door for him.”

Oh. Now Sunghoon felt like an ass. He offered him an apologetic expression. He glanced down at the scratches on the ice, caused by the boy’s skates, which were covering half off the rink. He wouldn’t be able to practice over here because of all the bumps. 

“Maybe you can practice on this half and I’ll go over there.” Sunghoon pointed to the other side. It would be a cramped area for Sunghoon, but at least he could make up for his rudeness earlier.

“If it’s okay with you, that would be great,” He said smiling, and then offered his hand. “I’m Jake.”

Sunghoon was about to introduce himself when his eyes caught the familiar black writing on Jake’s arm. His heart stopping, he quickly retracts his arm and frantically pulls up his own sleeve.

“What are you do-” Jake starts, moving closer to get a better view.

Sunghoon raises his arm to expose the identical ink on his arm. For the first time in years, he thinks he won’t be able to balance on his skates.

“It is not in the stars to hold our destiny but in ourselves,” Jake reads quietly, his eyes staying on words. His eyes then fly to Sunghoon’s face, as if seeing him for the first time. He seems lost for words, but luckily Sunghoon isn’t. 

“Shakespeare? I can’t believe you tattooed a Shakespeare quote on your arm. You’re such a nerd,” Sunghoon says, cursing himself internally. He has no filter when he’s nervous, and that’s something Jay can confirm.

“Yeah, but you recognized it,” Jake grins.

Sunghoon shakes his head, laughing quietly, relieved that Jake didn’t seem to take his comment personal. Jake’s grin turns into a laugh as he looks at Sunghoon. Sunghoon’s chest fills with warmth as Jake looks at him and he thinks his heart is going to fall out of his chest. The feeling he got was more than butterflies. It was something he never felt before, but, Sunghoon realizes, he would love to feel it for the rest of his life. 

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“Holy shit! You were incredible! And the part where you jumped and spinned and then landed on one foot or whatever, I was so scared! But you did so good! My soulmate is so talented.” Jake stops his rambling to look over at Sunghoon beside him and gives him a sheepish smile. “It turned out that you didn’t even need the practice yesterday.”

Yesterday, Sunghoon decided to sacrifice his ice time to spend the rest of the day with Jake. Sunghoon had never thought he would give something more priority than figure skating. But after meeting Jake, he didn’t think he could go back to practicing axels and jumps as if his entire life didn’t just change. After their day together, he invited Jake to his competition, and it turned out to be the right decision. Jake was the best cheerleader a figure skater could ask for. 

Half-listening to Jake as they walk on the sidewalk to Heeseung’s house, who threw a party in honour of Sunghoon’s victory, Sunghoon looks down at the gold medal hanging around his neck. He smiled at Jake beside him. The medal wasn’t the only gold thing in his life, Sunghoon thought to himself. Jake's smile was more golden than any of the medals Sunghoon won.

**Author's Note:**

> heyy guys! ahh this is my first fic! lemme know what you guys think<3 thanks for reading!
> 
> @griff-clarke on tumblr!


End file.
